


Inside Roman’s Pre-Wedding Room

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, However only one of them are actually included in the work, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Remy and Emile aren't directly included in the work, The OCs are their parents, Thomas isn't based on real-life Thomas, Weddings, but are heavily implied to be upstairs so they kinda are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Today was finally the day that Roman would be marrying the loves of his life. However, until then he would have to wait in Logan’s father’s office with Remus who was his best man. But even with Remus’s constant sex mentions, he wouldn’t change it for the world.Or.The events that take place inside of Roman’s hibernation room, because apparently, he couldn’t see his soon to be husbands and partner before the wedding.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 25 Days of December [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 17





	Inside Roman’s Pre-Wedding Room

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sex mentions (nothing actually happens but it is mentioned), Swearing (some swearing but not much)  
> If those topics will trigger you then please don’t read.

“Oh my god, Remus,” Roman said as his brother said yet another thing about his own wedding night. “First off, hearing this about my brother-in-law is going to ruin my own wedding night. Second, I don’t need sex advice from my younger brother.”

“Younger my ass.” 

“Rem,” If it wasn’t weird enough to hear about his brother’s sex life, his brother’s sex partner being in the room made it even worse. “You should be proud of your younger ass. You know, it makes it look so much nicer.”

“Oh god, why the fuck did I invite you guys?” 

“‘Cause you needed a best man and you have no friends.”

“Rem, you forgot. He has friends but he’s marrying half of them.” 

“Oh right, I forgot.” 

“Why are you even in here, Janus?” The four of them had been following that old tradition of not seeing your bride before you are on the altar. Except, none of them had a bride and they didn’t even have an altar. Well, they did but not a traditional church altar, instead, it would be a setup at the far end of Logan's parent's unoccupied barn. “Like you’re not even in the wedding party.” 

“Excuse you,” Janus did an overly dramatic fainting like gesture. “Last time I check the fucking officiant is definitely a part of the wedding party.”

“Oh, holy officiant, I’ve been very bad to-”

“Remus, I swear to god, if you finish that sentence.” Roman didn’t even want to think about what Janus would say in response to Remus’s statement. At least they had masks on which meant that they couldn’t randomly start making out. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it, Princey?” 

“I’ll send you out to help mom.” 

“No, you wouldn’t.”

Their mom was currently helping to finish the last-minute touches to the barn with Logan’s and Virgil’s parents. When they had planned their wedding they originally chose to have their wedding at Logan’s house, to begin with, so the pandemic didn’t really affect anything. Nor did it affect the guest list as the number of people attending was already a super shortlist. Which was why Roman currently was sitting in Logan’s father’s office with Remus and Janus. Logan and Thomas were up in his old bedroom with Patton and Remy up in Thomas’s old bedroom. How Virgil and Emile got Logan’s parent’s master bedroom, one of the best rooms in the house, none of them knew, but they did. 

“Don’t test me over here,” He said when tried to convey his mocking grin through the mask. “We all know I tattled the most and that I’m not afraid to do so again.” 

“Did he actually?” 

“Yeah, this bitch was the worst tattle tale ever,” Remus answered. “When we were super young mom would trade the inside secrets for Disney movies, then later on art supplies and I swear to god it was pathetic. Like we both fell into that trap, but Ro did it the most.” 

“How did I not know this? I feel like this would be the best teasing material.” 

“Is it too late to get a new officiant?” 

“Speaking of officiant duties,” Roman saw Janus sneak a peek at his phone’s clock. “I probably should go help. Make sure everything is Pinterest perfect.” 

“Is this where they got their ideas from?” None of them had much interest in planning their own wedding. Honestly, if they had too they all would be perfectly content with going to the courthouse on a random day then getting some Taco Bell afterward. But according to Virgil’s moms, Amber and Tara, and his own mom, it was going to have to be a big thing. So all of them had agreed to allow their parents to plan the wedding for them with their only requests being that Janus was the officiant and for it to take place sometime in the winter. 

“I’m under strict parent-officiant confidentiality,” Janus stood up from where he was sitting on the office’s couch. “But yeah, there were many hours spent on Pinterest while video chatting with the parents.” 

“I should have known that Hank,” or Logan’s father, “couldn’t resist the Pinterest charm.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Roman watched as Janus moved to the office door. “Hank was the Pinterest fiend. It totally wasn't me. See you guys soon.”

“Bye Jan!” He said as they both waved as Janus closed the door. 

“Roman, it's hard to let him go but so nice to see him leave.”

“Seriously, Remus? That’s like the most basic pick up line ever. For god’s sake, you’re married.” 

“Really?” Remus moved his hands to put them over his cheeks so that his wedding ring showed. “Since when? I would've never known? Who have I been having sex with for the past seven years?” 

“You think you’re so funny.”

“I do.” It was quiet for a few seconds as Roman pulled down his mask a little bit to take a sip of his Starbucks. “Are you nervous?” 

“Kinda, but not as nervous as you were.” 

As today had grown closer, Roman had kept thinking about Remus’s own wedding. Janus and his brother had met in the first semester of their freshman year of college. Then started dating, got engaged, and ended up getting married on Halloween of their sophomore year. Roman remembered sitting next to Remus hours before the wedding reminding him that, yeah they were both young but it would be okay. 

“I can’t believe I was so nervous. But then again it didn’t help that everyone was telling us that it was a super bad idea for two nineteen-year-olds who just met less than a year ago to get married.”

“I also recall them telling you that y’all shouldn’t be getting married in Halloween costumes either. But then again, that reception had an epic monster mash so they were quite wrong.” 

“I know right. Who could regret getting married dressed as royalty and your new husband dressed as a black and yellow snake?” 

“Rem, I’m betting most people,” Roman was all for the Halloween costumes but the snake thing was a reach. If Virgil were to dress up as a spider then he would be booking it to the nearest taxi cab along with Patton. “But you do you, bro.” 

Now that the routine best man line of conversation had officially run its course it was now time to play some video games until it was time to go get married. The two of them played a couple of rounds of Among Us with some random people until their mom came into the room. 

“Really?” Roman looked up to where his mother was standing before quickly exiting the game, not even caring that they were in the middle of a round. “You’re getting married in less than an hour and y’all are playing video games?” 

“No?” 

“That’s what I thought.” Their mom walked further into the room and took Janus’ old spot on the couch, next to Remus. “Why are your feet on Hank’s desk?”

“They’re not,” Roman swore that he never moved faster than he does when his mother calls him out on stuff. And he bet that it would never change no matter how old he got. 

“That’s what I thought.” Roman watched as his mother made what seemed like a sad face, but then again it was hard to tell with the mask. “I can’t believe that you’re getting married.” 

“Mom, you’ve known for like a while now. Hell, you planned it.” 

“Well, I know that. It’s just so real now.” 

“Want someone to pinch you or something? ‘Cause I-”

“I think we’re all okay Re.”

“Okay, just asking.” 

“Well, we just wanted to tell you that, y’all are getting married in t-minus ten minutes so Re has to leave now and I’m gonna stay with you.” 

“What, you’re gonna walk him down the aisle or something?” 

“In fact, I am. Thank you very much.”

“Where were you when I got married? I didn’t get an escort.” 

“Did you really want an escort though?” Roman couldn’t help but add, as it seemed like Remus was just asking for the comment.

“Well if Jan didn’t mi-”

“There are some things that a mom doesn’t need to know about Remus. Now escort yourself out.” 

“Fine.” Roman could almost hear the stomp that Remus would perform if he was a teenager again.

Now, if Roman started tearing as his mom walked him down the aisle to join Patton who had been walked in just before then no one would mention that. And if he started to tear up a little bit more as Logan came down the aisle with one of Virgil’s mom in replacement of his own then no one would mention that either. Now, if Roman started to openly cry as Virgil came down the aisle then yeah, people would definitely start talking about that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Winter-Meet Cute or Winter Weddings”
> 
> So this story is going to be happening after many of the stories that are going to be posted later this month (because I’m posting them as I randomly pick them each day). But, I’ll be reordering these stories after I’m finished with the writing event. 
> 
> Also, I made a Pinterest board (because like Hank and Remus I do like Pinterest), so this is the [link](https://pin.it/1ZcKbNn) , right now it’s just a Pinterest board with what I imagine their wedding to look like theme-wise, because I didn’t describe it in the story. However, I'm definitely going to try to add new photos to it.


End file.
